Argost's Afternoon Nap
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: A Boy's Tears sequel. Doc still hates baby Argost. Will he save him when Van Rook kidnaps him? Reviews would be appreciated.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

ARGOST'S AFTERNOON NAP

Doc scowled at the shrieking toddler sitting on the floor. He shook his head back and forth very slowly. It had been one week since he and Drew adopted the reborn villain.  
He remembered watching the cryptid known as the Black Shuck killing his enemy.  
He recalled snarling while hearing the two-year-old boy's cries after his foe's death. Now he was stuck with him!

''He's evil!'' he spoke while staring at his spouse. ''He's two!'' Drew spoke.  
She lifted the strange boy and smiled. ''It's time for his afternoon nap!'' she announced.  
She smiled at Doc while holding Argost who insisted on shrieking. ''Zak was the same way when he was younger,'' she said.

''Zak was never a villain attempting to conquer the world!'' Doc informed her.  
''Little brat!'' he muttered. The white-haired woman frowned for a moment.  
''I hope you don't mean Zak!'' she exclaimed. Her spouse's eyebrows went up.  
''What? Of course not! I was talking about the screaming THING in your arms!'' he replied.

''Like I said, he's two!'' she muttered before carrying him into Zak's room where she placed him in his bed from when he was younger. She kissed his dark head.  
''Maybe you won't be so cranky after your nap, Argost!'' she whispered. Tears continued to exit from his golden eyes even when she departed. The eleven-year-old boy walked into his old room and approached his former bed.  
He looked around and smiled when he found his teddy bear on the floor.

Zak picked it up before giving it to V.V. Argost who ceased crying.  
He watched him smile while holding the toy. ''I'm glad you're my little brother now'  
he whispered before exiting. Argost closed his eyes and never saw the shadow standing outside his window.... Drew went to check on him and gasped when she saw the empty bed.  
She turned to Doc and Zak when they arrived.

''Argost is gone!'' she exclaimed. She frowned when a small smile formed on Doc's face.  
''Who could have done this?'' she wondered. Zak was curious when he found a sheet of paper on his old bed and began to read it. ''If you ever want to see the little brat again, you will bring 100,000 dollars to the abandoned warehouse at this location!'' he read.  
''Who wrote the note?'' his mother wanted to know.

Her son was silent for a moment. ''Van Rook wrote it, Mom!'' he replied.  
''He can have Argost!'' Doc declared. ''He's part of our family now. We have to save him'  
Drew spoke. ''I never want to see that little lunatic again!'' her spouse said.  
He winced when his wife pulled his ear. ''We're saving him and that's final!'' she snarled.

V.V. Argost was crying while sitting within a dark room. He had no idea where he was and could not remember the masked Russian standing in front of him. He held his teddy bear firmly. He shrieked when Van Rook took it and casually ripped it apart in front of him! ''Cry all you want, Argost. I'm going to be a very wealthy man tonight thanks to you!'' Leonidas smiled.

The European villain departed and returned with shaving cream and a razor!  
He placed the cream on his head before going over it with the razor. He smiled at the little boy's tears while shaving his head. He was alert when the Saturdays arrived.  
''Do you have the money?'' he inquired. Doc gasped when he saw the toddler's half shaved head and torn teddy bear.

An image of Zak replaced Argost while he imagined his son sharing a similar fate.  
''WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!'' Drew screamed as she removed her weapon from her costume.  
Her spouse proceeded to punch the sadistic man repeatedly before she used her sword to free the crying toddler. ''You're safe now, Argost'' she whispered while holding and kissing him. ''What about my money?'' Leonidas asked. ''Some things are more important than money'  
his rival replied.

Van Rook dodged Doc's punch. ''Is that so?'' he muttered. ''We have to depart!'' Drew announced. She observed her spouse turning to face her. ''I'll be there in a minute'  
he said. His kick knocked Leonidas down before he escaped with his family.  
He never saw him sitting up and shaking his fist at them. ''KEEP THE LITTLE BRAT!'' he shouted.

The Saturdays and V.V. Argost returned to their home before entering the toddler's room.  
Drew and Doc placed their arms around one another while smiling. They observed Argost sleeping peacefully. ''Maybe he isn't so bad'' the man whispered. ''I'm glad you feel that way, Doc'' his spouse whispered. ''You're toilet training Argost tomorrow!'' she added.

THE END 


End file.
